Christmas Magic
by Triforce Knight
Summary: Lookin' for some Christmas love? Then try these oneshot fluff fics. Each chapter has a different couple. Plus this is a great example on how much my writing style has evolved. Chp. 1 HPGW, Chp. 2 SSHG, Chp. 3 JPLE. Enjoy everybody! R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters! The plot is MINE! I wrote the love poem!  
  
When Wingless Angels Fly By: Triforce Knight  
  
Summary: Just a little fluff fic for all you Ginny/ Harry lovers.  
  
  
  
It was a week before the Yule Ball, and Harry still didn't have a dance partner. Ron was taking Hermione. Everybody had somebody; even Neville had a girl from Ravenclaw.  
  
'I think her name was Emily something,' he thought.  
  
At breakfast, he sat across the table from Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands under the table, and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Harry," Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't get it! I'm one of the most popular guys in school, and everybody has a date but me."  
  
"That's because you took so long. Ron and I have planned this for a month."  
  
"Look," Ron broke in, "Mail's here, and I think I see Hedwig."  
  
Sure enough, it was Hedwig, and she had a letter for Harry. He tore it open, revealing elegant cursive in azure ink, and read:  
  
My darling love For whom I've long desired It is time for me to reveal myself But first Let me tell in what ways I love you I love you for your charm I love you for your wit I care not for your physical beauty I love you for your soul I love you for the sweet nothings you whisper in my ear Your voice dripping in honey And yet It is only in my dreams That I see you with me So I plea to you If you will have me as your own I will love you in life And if need be I will love you in death My darling love For whom I've long desired I now realize That after I've told these things I will never reveal myself For even though Cupid's arrow has struck me Love will never possess me Because my silence is stronger  
  
  
  
Harry stared at it. He looked at Ron and Hermione, and said starting to stand, "I have to find out who wrote this," and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
The first girl he met was Cho. He ran up to her, showed the letter, and asked, "Did you write this."  
  
She looked at him and told in truth, "I'm not going to the Ball. After Cedric's death, I don't think I ever will," finishing by walking past Harry.  
  
The next girl he asked was Parvati, but she told him that she was going with Seamus. Padme was going with Neville. He even asked Susan, but she was going with Justin, and so it went on. After a week of searching, he still didn't find the person who wrote the poem.  
  
On the night of the Ball, he went alone, dressed in his emerald colored dress robe. He sat at the Griffindor table, watching people on the dance floor. Hermione helped Ron redo his dress robe. Instead of it having lace, it was trimmed in gold silk, and she changed its color to instead of pink, a ruby color. Ron had slicked his hair back with gel to complete his ensemble.  
  
Harry turned his attention to the other Griffindors at the table, and noticed that Ginny was sitting by herself.  
  
'Poor Ginny, wasn't able to get a dance partner.'  
  
Suddenly, he realized who wrote him the poem, but before he got up, he took a look at her and realized what a beautiful young woman she had become. Her dress was a flowing, sleeveless, midnight blue gown, and her dress robe was the exact same color, and was trimmed with silver embrodraries. Her long auburn hair was tied in a bun, while small braids came flowing down it.  
  
The music stopped as the DJ, Lee Jordan, who had replaced the previous DJ on the World Wizard Station's music program spoke, "Okay, we're going to slow down now, so grab the one who means something special to you."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny, cleared his throat, causing her to jump. She looked at him. He held out his hand and asked, "Ginny, would you like to."  
  
"Yes, I would like to dance with you," she finished his sentence, accepting his outstretched hand.  
  
He led her to the dance floor, right next to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked shocked, but Hermione smiled at the two. Lee started up the music, which was "Angel" sung by Sarah McLachlan  
  
  
  
Spend all your time waiting For that second chance For a break that would make it okay There's always one reason To feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction Oh beautiful release Memory seeps from my veins Let me be empty And weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
In the arms of an angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of an angel May you find some comfort there  
  
  
  
Harry had been holding Ginny close him, and whispered something to her. They quietly left the Great Hall, and Harry left Ginny at the front door, while he rushed to the Griffindor tower to grab his Firebolt. When he returned, both he and Ginny , exited Hogwarts and walked onto the grounds, towards the lake.  
  
Harry helped Ginny onto the broom, and sat in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Harry, as he kicked off.  
  
They soared over to Hogmeade, to grab Butterbeer to share. Madame Rosemerta smiled at the two as they sat down at a table, in the almost empty place, except for a few people doing late night business.  
  
After the Butterbeer, they walked down the empty streets, looking at the offers, Ginny with her arms wrapped around Harry's arm. Harry's eyes caught sight of a necklace made of two rows of sterling silver, and blue topaz, connecting at the middle with a small heart-shaped blue topaz, and a single raindrop shaped dangling from the heart.  
  
'Ginny would look great with that around her neck, then Malfoy would think twice about thinking bad of the Weasley's.' "Hey Ginny, why don't we take a look in here."  
  
"Okay," she said, letting Harry lead her into the tiny shop.  
  
While Ginny was looking around, Harry asked the shopkeeper how much the necklace was. The shopkeeper, a short, plump witch, noticed the couple as they came in, smiled and said, "For you, free," handing the necklace to him in a white case, and gift-wrapped.  
  
Harry handed ten galleons to the witch, and said, "I insist."  
  
He tucked the parcel in his pocket as Ginny walked over. "We really should be heading back," she told him.  
  
He smiled, and replied, "Yes, we should."  
  
They returned, via broom, to Hogwarts grounds. When they reached the Griffindor common room, everybody was in bed. Before Ginny could make it to the dorms, Harry stopped her, and handed the gift to her, saying, "Merry Christmas, Ginny."  
  
She opened it, and gasped, eyes wide open. She looked at Harry, and leapt into his arms, whispering "Thank you."  
  
"And I will let you be mine," Harry whispered. Ginny stepped back, and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"I will let you be mine," Harry finished, swooping Ginny up into a hug, and a passionate kiss.  
  
When he pulled her out of the kiss, he whispered, "I love you, Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry," she replied, falling asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry scooped her up, walked over to the couch, carefully set her down, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I'll always love you, for the rest of my life, and in death."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, to all those who will review, thank you! Merry Christmas! 


	2. Snow and Mistletoe

It's been a year, and since it's the festive time again, I thought I'd be generous, and write another Christmas love fluff fic.  
  
Disclaimer: It is NOT mine. It will NEVER be mine. You KNOW that. So WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?  
  
Dedication: This one's to Music, may you have a wonderful "Winter Festival" and a Happy Hogswash (note: I do not own Terry Pratchett holidays). This pairing is just for you. ^_^  
  
Snow and Mistletoe  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
  
*****  
  
The holidays were quickly approaching, and all of Hogwarts was getting ready for it. The house elves were busily at work to get the feast prepared, and still maintain their normal tasks. Hagrid had brought in the Christmas trees so that Professor Flitwick could decorate them with enchanting ornaments like he did every year. Certain girls were talking and giggling with others at what they had bought at Hogsmeade the weekend before for their friends.  
  
However, the one thing that had got them really interested was the talk of a Yule Ball the night before people would leave for the holidays. There were going to be fairies all over the Great Hall, and like always the ceiling was going to be enchanted. What was really buzzing around though was that there was a rumor that there was going to be a hidden mistletoe hanging, and the only way people know where it was, was if they heard little silver bells ringing. It seemed that every girl was whispering which boy they'd like to be caught underneath it.  
  
Hermione Granger, 17, and headgirl, was not an exception, however she never told anyone who she liked, not even her roommates (however, I see no point in telling such a gaggle of giggling girls). He was always in her mind, his voice, his body, even the way he walked always moved into her mind, and sometimes it happened during the most inappropriate times, like during Potions.  
  
"Miss Granger," the deep, cold voice of Professor Snape spoke, breaking the girl's fantasy, "You of all people should know that you should pay attention in class. Five points from Griffindor."  
  
She bowed her head, and mumbled, "Sorry professor."  
  
Snape looked smug, and then turned and stalked off to torment Neville, his robe swooshing as he moved. Harry and Ron weren't that far away either. They were there of course because the job they both wanted needed Potions N.E.W.T's. They both looked at each other, but didn't say anything.  
  
As they walked out, Harry asked, "Hermione, are you alright, you haven't really been yourself lately."  
  
Hermione seemed to snap out of a trance, as she replied, "Of course I am."  
  
"I think she's dreaming about her boyfriend," Ron joked.  
  
"I am not," Hermione snapped, "I was just thinking if I should go home for the holiday or stay here. I mean, we're not going anywhere special here, but I'd like to spend some time at home."  
  
"You should stay here, Hermione, with us," Ron said, "I mean, we're like family."  
  
Hermione glared at him, and huffed, "You just don't get it Ron Weasley," as she stormed down the hall, and to the Griffindor tower, because she had finished all of her classes for the day.  
  
She stormed all the way up the stairs to her dormitory, and slammed the door, since she was the first one there. Then, she just broke down, and started to cry. She stumbled to her bed, tears blurring her vision, and flopped down on it. Crookshanks leapt onto the bed and purred loudly into her ear, forcing her to put her hand onto his head and scratch his ears.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and quietly closed. She didn't have to look up, Hermione knew who it us. It was two of her roommates that were transfer students from America, Caity, and Tallie (not pronounced tall, but more like towel). Both of them were really fun to be around, since they were both a bit mad in the friendly sort of way. Their personalities clashed so much with Hermione that she felt like she was forced to be herself, not the headgirl, or a perfectionist. For the holidays, they had somehow managed to bewitch a few strings of Christmas lights to work. Hermione had opposed to them having them, and they said that they would take them down, but waited until Hermione had said that they could keep them. Caity had told her that: "Sometimes, procrastination does pay off."  
  
Caity was short, 5'2", with long, streaked blonde and red hair, and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a black Appleby Arrows t-shirt, and dark blue plaid pajama bottoms, and a pair of gray wolf slippers, clothes that she wore when she was relaxing. She was sucking on one of her candy canes that had been sent from her mother.  
  
Tallie was 5'10", with straight black hair and silver streaks. She had green eyes that just flowed with joy. Her clothes were a Pink Panther sweatshirt, and black, margarita printed flannel pants, and Pink Panther slippers. She was unwrapping one of the chocolate frogs that she had bought from the last Hogsmeade trip, along with presents for her friends, and family. She looked at the card, and said, "Hmph, Morgana again," she held it out to Caity, "Want it," when Caity shook her head, and pointed to Hermione face down on her bed, mischievous grins spread across both of their faces.  
  
Quietly, they both sneaked over to Hermione's bed. They hunched over, and were just about to lunge when they heard her say, "Don't even think about it." Both of them straightened up, shrugged, and slinked over to their beds. Hermione thought that she was safe, so she lifted her head, and suddenly, two pillows hit her, followed by laughter. Caity and Tallie appeared, still laughing, and flopped onto Hermione's bed next to her. Finally, Caity, catching her breath, said, "You know Hermione, we saw you storming back up here, you know, without Harry, and Ron. We were wondering if you could give us an explanation for what reason you're arguing with them now."  
  
Tallie commented, "With our experience so far, it could be Ron doesn't agree with her opinion, Ron is slacking off, Ron was poking fun at her ideas-"  
  
"For your information," Hermione broke in, "It's for a completely different reason."  
  
"Oh really," Caity said, looking at her with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Well spit it out, we're waiting."  
  
Hermione sighed, and said, "Ron was being his insensitive self again."  
  
Caity and Tallie looked at each other, and then broke out into laughter. Hermione smirked as she looked back on how quickly she was to lose her temper with Ron, soon she started laughing too. Tallie rolled over to face Hermione and Caity, and to Caity, she said "I think she's hiding something from us Cait."  
  
"Yeah," Caity commented, "You know Herms, you still haven't told us who you're going to the Yule Ball with."  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you two," Hermione asked.  
  
"It's alright if you don't have anyone Herm," Tallie said, and as Caity finished, "Or are you too scared to ask him."  
  
"Well how do we know it's a him," Tallie asked, looking at Caity, "For all we know, the him could be a her."  
  
"You two are sickening," Hermione said, "And if I told you, how can I be certain that you two won't tell people?"  
  
"Because Hermione, we're not like the rest of them in this dorm, we know how to keep secrets."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, "I'm still not telling you."  
  
"Well," Tallie said, "If you're not going with anyone, you can join us, we're not going with anyone."  
  
"At least not that we know of. I mean, we haven't seen the giggling hens yet, and it always makes me nervous when I don't see them for more than fifteen minutes, it means that they're up to something," Caity commented, shivering at the thought at what those girls could be up to.  
  
"Well," Hermione commented, "If you two would kindly get off of me, I would gladly go with you."  
  
"But we're so comfortable here," the two said in unison, but got off of their friend, and walked out of their dormitory.  
  
When they reached the Common Room, Harry and Ron were there, with Lavender and Parvati whispering something to them. The two of them looked up, and when they saw Caity and Tallie, they started to blush. Caity whispered to Hermione, "I told you I don't trust them."  
  
Harry, and Ron walked over to the three girls, both blushing, first Harry looked at Caity, and Ron looking at Tallie, they both asked in unison, "Would you go to the Yule Ball with us?"  
  
Tallie just looked down at Ron, while Caity started blinking a lot, but when Caity saw Ginny, she yelled, "We must converse," causing Ginny to look up, and walk over to them. Then they walked up the steps to the seventh year dorms, closed the door, put a few silencing charms around the room and on the doors. Caity, and Tallie took off their slippers, and started putting on their boots. Caity looked up, and said to Hermione, and Ginny, and said, "We want you to go to courtyard and start preparing what we planned on the train. We'll bring the boys down while we're talking to them, them while you guys start the barrage, we'll go and start our own attack. They'll be completely, and if we're lucky the rest of the school will join in. Alright?"  
  
"Right," Ginny and Hermione said, both grabbing their winter cloaks and changing into some more warmer clothing, and running down the stairs, slowing down to make it look like they weren't up to something when they passed Harry and Ron, and were off again.  
  
They were almost to the Entrance Hall doors, when they heard the unmistakable swishing of the cloak that belonged to the Potions Master, and then they heard his deep, cold voice comment, "Now where would two Griffindors be off to?"  
  
Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, and she was used to coming up with lies for Snape, she felt helpless and alone with his black eyes staring into her brown eyes. Ginny's voice broke in as she said, "We were just going to visit Hagrid professor, isn't that right Hermione?"  
  
All that Hermione could do was nod her head yes, still holding her breath. His eyes pierced through her soul, looking for lies. She braced herself and told herself that she and Ginny were going to visit Hagrid. He looked from Hermione to Ginny, and back again, until he said, "It would be wise to keep your word, however, since I don't know what you two are up to, you should be extra careful," and with that, he turned on his heel, and walked down the corridor that leads to the dungeon.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both sighed, and Ginny said, "That was close. Even after being here for six years, he still scares me."  
  
Hermione just nodded, eyes following the corridor. Ginny tugged on her sleeve, and said, "C'mon hurry up, they'll be coming," and opened the door, leading out to the courtyard, with Hermione following close behind.  
  
They had just finished making a batch of snowballs, when they heard, Caity and Tallie's unmistakable laughs. Ginny and Hermione both stood up and fired the snowballs, pelting Harry and Ron. Caity and Tallie went behind the fountain, and fired their pre-made snowballs.  
  
Hermione was having such a good time, she didn't notice a few teacher's come out. By now, Harry and Ron had managed to make a few snowballs of their own. They soon heard Hagrid's voice say, "What's going on out here."  
  
They turned to see the half-giant, along with Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape. Everyone suddenly dropped their snowballs, and started to brush the snow off them. McGonagall looked at them, but any Griffindor could tell she was smiling. Flitwick noted how well made the snowballs were. Hagrid had a broad grin at the holiday fun. Snape just looked disgusted at how immature they were for students their age.  
  
Caity and Tallie looked at each other, and then at Hagrid, sending him a message on something pure mischievous. Hagrid raised his eyebrows, and shook his head no. Caity shook her head yes, and then Hagrid shrugged. Snape had noticed the actions, and wondered what those Griffindor girls were up to. He turned to face Hermione and Ginny, but he didn't realize what a horrible mistake that was.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head. He turned, but the two girls were nowhere to be seen. Again he felt something cold and wet pelt him, he kept turning, but every time he did he was pelted. Finally, he stormed back inside, escaping the snowballs.  
  
Caity and Tallie, both were laughing, with Harry and Ron still looking at them. Hermione huffed, anger filling her, as she said, "That was very irresponsible of you two."  
  
Both of the girls were taken aback, they had never gotten Hermione that upset. They soon realized that they had gone too far. Hermione turned and stormed back into the castle. Caity watched her go, and hung her head, as she said, "I guess that we got a little out of hand."  
  
Tallie was deep in thought at what had just happened. She had studied Hermione's face in horror when they sent the snow bullets at their Potions Master. Tallie's mind pieced together the pieces from Hermione's secret. Suddenly, Tallie asked Caity, "What do you think Hermione's dressrobe size is?"  
  
"Beats me, why do you...," suddenly Caity had just solved the mystery too. She looked at Caity, and asked, "Dumbledore?"  
  
Tallie nodded, and said, "Dumbledore."  
  
They both took off toward Dumbledore's office, but they both turned to the boys, and said, "We'll dance with you, but we'll be going solo," and continued on their way.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbldore's eyes twinkled in merriment when he heard the girl's plan, and asked, "Do you really think that she'll do it?"  
  
"If we have the right accessories," Tallie commented.  
  
"Do you have enough money?"  
  
"Enough of what we need."  
  
"All that you have to do is provide transportation to Hogsmeade," Caity commented.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them, stood up, walked over to his filing cabinet, opened it, and pulled out two Nimbus 2000's and said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I hope that these will suit your needs."  
  
Caity and Tallie accepted the broomsticks, and walked over to his balcony doors, and Tallie asked, "Do you mind," as Dumbledore shrugged and replied, "Just don't be seen."  
  
The two grinned at each other. They opened the balcony doors, and climbed on top of the railing. They waved to Dumbledore, and jumped off. They fell, and then climbed onto their brooms, pulled out of the dive, and took off.  
  
*****  
  
The girls returned a few hours later, each holding a few boxes. They climbed off the brooms, handed them to the headmaster, and walked back to the Griffindor Common Room. After they had made sure that Hermione, and the other girls weren't around (Hermione was probably visiting Hagrid), they stored the boxes underneath their beds.  
  
"Do you think she'll be surprised," Tallie asked.  
  
"She should be," Caity replied, and when she looked at her friend, she asked, "Do you think that she thinks that we figured out her secret?"  
  
Tallie replied with a shrug.  
  
*****  
  
It was the afternoon before the Yule Ball. Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the Common Room, working on an essay provided by Snape. She looked up from her work, and saw two bodies standing in front of her. Looking up more, she saw that the two figures were Caity and Tallie, and both of them were smiling.  
  
"What do you want," Hermione asked, going back to her work.  
  
"We were wondering what you were doing here, you know, not getting ready for the ball," Caity said, faking innocence.  
  
"Yeah," Tallie continued, "You know, you're sure to have some fun."  
  
"I'm not going," Hermione mumbled, not looking up.  
  
"Oh yes you are," Caity said, as Tallie picked up Hermione, and flung her over her shoulder.  
  
"Put me down," she screamed, "You two are really in for it...now?"  
  
She was looking on her bed in the dorm, and saw a pure white strapless ball gown, with rhinestones flowing from it, looking like snow. Lying on top of the dress was a necklace made of diamonds on a sterling silver chain, with the diamonds shaped as raindrops coming off of it. Hermione walked over to it, took the necklace off of it, picked up the gown, and felt it. It was made satin. She put it down, turned to them, and said, "Alright, where's the rest of..." she stopped when they held up the matching robe, and smiled at her.  
  
"Surprise," Caity said, "Just think of it as a gift from two of you're friends."  
  
"And to finish it off," Tallie said, showing a pair of white dress sandals, "The right accessories."  
  
Hermione started to cry, she didn't know what to say, and none of her previous friends would have gone to such heights just for her. She choked, "Thank you, but how do you know that it fits?"  
  
"Because Madame Malkin always sends robe sizes of every student at Hogwarts to the Hogmeade Robe Store," Caity told her, wrapping her arm around Hermione.  
  
"C'mon," Tallie said, "Put it on, we want to see what you look like in it."  
  
Hermione picked up the stuff and walked into the bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later, with her hair down, and then asked, "Now what do I do about this," indicating her hair.  
  
"Allow me," Tallie said, leading her to the bathroom.  
  
Caity gasped, and clapped her hands when Hermione came out about half an hour later. Caity had changed into her midnight blue dressrobe while she waited. Hermione's hair had been straightened, and tied back. The hair from that hung down had been curled into sausage curls, and sprayed so that they would stay in place. Tallie pointed to Caity, and said, "Next," as she walked back into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione smirked at Caity as she walked out. Caity's hair had been tied back, and put up in a butterfly clip, and letting the rest fall down, while two little ringlets fell in front of her face. Tallie walked over to her trunk, pulled out her dressrobe, walked back into the bathroom, and said, "I shall return," as she closed the door.  
  
When Tallie did return, she was wearing a forest green dressrobe and ball gown. Her black hair had been done in a French braid. She looked at her two friends, and asked, "Shall we be off," offering her arms.  
  
The three of them linked arms, and headed down to the Great Hall, the Fat Lady commenting, "Have fun dears."  
  
*****  
  
The feast was wonderful, and Hermione was having fun with her friends. However, everyone knows that good things come to an end. The DJ suddenly said, "Alright Hogwarts students, it's time to start this dance, grab you're partner, and let's get it started."  
  
Harry and Ron offered their hands to Caity and Tallie, who after looking at Hermione, and she urged them, they accepted, and went to the dance floor. Hermione looked around, then quietly stood up, and left the Great Hall, and out of the doors.  
  
The courtyard was lit by fairies. Hermione looked up into the sky and watched as it started to snow. She walked out by the fountain, and watched as two fairies flew around it chasing each other.  
  
"Miss Granger," a cold voice echoed from the covered area of the courtyard. She turned to see Professor Snape standing there, in a black satin dressrobe.  
  
Her stomach plunged when she saw him staring at her with his coal black eyes. She walked over to him, and asked, "Yes professor?"  
  
"What are you doing out here girl, shouldn't the headgirl be with her date? Or is it that no one is up to your standards," he sneered.  
  
Just before she could answer, Caity and Harry walked out, both talking about the Quidditch World Cup the previous summer. They acted as though they didn't see Hermione, or Professor Snape. When Caity walked by Hermione, she tripped her, causing Hermione to fall into Professor Snape.  
  
He could have let her fall, but for some reason he caught her and steadied her. She looked up at him, questions showing in her eyes. He was still holding onto her, and then whispered, "I'd never let a young lady disgrace herself, especially not my best student."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione could have sworn that she heard bells ringing. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but looking at Snape, she saw curiosity in his eyes. Both looked up, and saw the secret mistletoe. Hermione looked at Snape, and he looked at her. He tilted her chin towards him, leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Severus noticed that she didn't struggle, nor was she alarmed that he touched her. Looking at her, he realized what a beautiful young lady that she had turned into over the seven years that she'd been there. He felt a pang in his heart when he realized this, that he wouldn't see her again after this year, that he would never have her to throw the hardest questions at her, just trying to confuse her, but most of all, he would never be able to look at her china doll-like face again.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his black eyes with the sign of the purest innocence. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her warmth flowing through him. He didn't pull her away, even though he was stunned by her actions. Finally, she pulled away, and he looked at her, and asked, "Miss Granger?"  
  
She put her finger on his lips, and then said, "I love you."  
  
His eyes softened, and as he embraced Hermione, he whispered, "I love you too," and then he pulled her away, and then kissed her passionately.  
  
*****  
  
Triforce Knight- Cheers Music! Hope you enjoy this, I enjoyed writing about Caity and Tallie, and oh yeah the whole Hermione/Snape fic... thing. 


	3. Merry Maraudermas

Well everyone, I skipped this fics tradition last year and posted some twisted Christmas carols in its place, which I still might do. However, I'm back with another one-shot fluff fic in a Christmas setting, so cheers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, including, but not limited to: the Marauders, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Lily Evans, Dumbledore, yadda yadda yadda. Aeris Lupin is of my own creation, for more information on her, refer to her selected fic. Usual rules apply, constructive criticism accepted, but flames will be sent to my fireplace to keep me nice and toasty this winter.

**Merry Marauder-mas**

"So Aeris," a tall, shaggy black-haired boy asked the girl he was accompanying, "What are your plans for the holidays?"

"Well Sirius," the girl responded, "If you really wanted to know, I plan on staying here for the holidays. Our relatives are coming in from everywhere, aunts, uncles, cousins, and various friends of the family with their children. Mum will be running around like a chicken with its head cut off, Dad will be telling old Auror stories to the little ones, random people coming up to you, commenting on how tall you've grown and pinching your cheeks-"

"And you don't want any part of it I take it?"

"Not one bit of it."

"Well, we can be bored together, along with Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Lily, and other various students who don't want to go home. We'll have a jolly Marauder Christmas!"

"Just as long as you don't get any eggnog from the Three Broomsticks," Aeris interjected.

"What, you didn't like our night of merriment making last year?" Sirius asked in fake innocence.

"Well," Aeris contemplated, "It was pretty funny when you kissed Peter under the mistletoe… and James… and Remus… and a reluctant Lily"

"Alright, I get it."

"And possibly McGonagall," Aeris continued, "And Hagrid… and almost Filch…"

"But not you," Sirius commented, then with a swoop of his arm he pulled her close to him and stated, "But maybe that will be different this year."

With a smirk, Aeris casually removed his arm, and replied sweetly, "Yeah, and then maybe house elves will learn how to fly," she finished with a peck on his cheek, then smiled at him as she started back on her way.

Sirius ruffled the back of his head, watching her go with his blue eyes (note, it never says what Sirius' eye color) following her. Aeris had an athletic figure. Her body was toned, but not buff, she was of medium development, and could best in any Slytherin in hand-to-hand and wand battles. Her gold eyes shone brightly in the light of the hallways, while her medium brown hair was tied back revealing her slim neck, where Sirius lips had dreamed of going to many a night.

Quickly, Sirius snapped back to reality, then hurried to catch up with her. Then, cautiously, he placed his hand on her shoulder. When there was no attempt to remove it, he released a breath, then broke into a big smile.

Aeris eyed him suspiciously, and asked, "Just what are you up to Sirius?"

"What makes you think that I'm up to something?" he replied, the grin refusing to fade.

"I know you Sirius," she stated bluntly, "And whenever you smile like that, you're usually up to something."

"Well, I was just thinking-"

"Oh ho, stop the presses, Sirius Black has just broken away from his usual carelessness to come up with some half-baked schemes," Aeris broke through, speaking louder than usual to passing by younger Griffindors.

"They're not half-baked schemes, more like vague concepts." Sirius replied indignantly.

"And that is so different," Aeris commented sarcastically.

"Yes it is."

"Come on," Aeris stated, "We have to drag James and Lily out of their 'private dorms' so they can get some breakfast before the quidditch match."

"Ah yes, the good old Slytherin versus Ravenclaw game. I know who the rest of the school will be voting for."

"And five-to-one says that it will be cloudy with a high chance of fog and snow, leaving it to be a winter wonderland tomorrow for our trip to Hogsmeade." Aeris continued.

"Speaking of Hogsmeade, that is part of my plan," Sirius started.

"The vague concept one?" Aeris asked sarcastically.

"Yep, that one."

"Well?"

"Well, how about the four of us, you, me, James and Lily go to Hogsmeade and walk around as friends. I mean, since Remus will be making up the work that he missed the last two days, and Peter is still working on his Herbology essay, we'll be the only ones going."

"Okay, I'm getting it so far, what's the catch?"

"The catch is at lunch time, the two of us will go on a picnic, going over to the Shrieking Shack, and leave them together for a few hours."

"And why would we want to do that. Lily would possibly kill him the first chance she got, and leaving them together would be dangerous."

"Well, Prongs wants to get Lily something really special for Christmas, but he has no idea what to get her, so he wants to get an idea of what she likes."

"Like I said," Aeris commented, "Why would we leave them alone together? We would be risking James' life for selfish reasons."

"To tell you the truth," Sirius replied, "I think that would be Prong's ideal way of going."

"By Lily's hand?"

"Yep."

"Good point. Well, shall we run the idea across the two?" Aeris asked, as they paused in front of the portrait leading to the Head Students rooms.

"Well, I see no better time."

"Alright, I'll take Lily and you can have James."

"Thank you Aeris," Sirius commented, hugging the girl, then he said the week's password, "James is a toerag," and then entered, with Aeris in tow.

The Head Boy and Girl's rooms were connected by a fairly good-sized common room. Since the both of them were in Griffindor, the décor was in ruby and gold. A large, comfy, ruby-colored couch sat in the middle of the room, with an oak coffee table in front of it. There were gold curtains over the window, keeping out the cold. They had their own fireplace, which had been lit earlier this morning by some house elf. An entire bookcase was against an entire wall. Two doors were on either side of the room, one leading to James's dorms while the other to Lily's. Also, conjoined to each room was their own full bathroom.

Aeris headed over to the door for Lily's room, while Sirius headed over to James'. The two of them took a deep breath and turned the handles, then each stepped into said rooms.

"Aeris," Lily commented from her own desk, while busily finishing off a letter home, "You're late."

"Sorry Lils," Aeris replied, "I got held up with a love-sick puppy."

"COME ON PRONGS," Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, while he leapt onto a large lump hidden underneath the bed covers, "TIME TO GET UP! WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Sirius," the lump moaned, "You're early."

"Sorry Prongs, but I couldn't wait to see you. Today's the day for the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match."

"And what makes you think that I want to go to a quidditch match," Lily huffed, not looking up from her letter.

"You don't seem to be disgusted about it when James is playing," Aeris replied casually, as she examined a lock of her hair, "Ugh, split ends."

"That's none of your business," Lily snapped, quickly turning to face her friend, "And besides, I'm in Griffindor, I have an obligation to support our team, not one player."

"Lily comes to the Griffindor matches?" James perked up, as he was struggling with a sock, "I thought she hated quidditch."

"Apparently she hasn't missed a match since second year, about the same time that you started to play," Sirius replied, ruffling his hair.

"That's because I've wanted to see Potter get knocked off his broom with a bludger," Lily commented, "There, I'm done with my letter."

"And speaking of Potter," Aeris started casually, hoping she wouldn't get her head torn off, "I'm meeting up with him and Black tomorrow at Hogsmeade, and I was hoping that you'd like to come with us?"

"Me? Be with Potter for a prolonged period of time?" Lily scoffed.

"Lily's coming to Hogsmeade with us?" James asked, as he pulled on his black trench coat, while heading to the door.

"Well, that's the plan," Sirius replied, grabbing the "Smoke them Snakes," banner, while following James.

"Sirius, this is perfect! Now I can have an idea on what to get Lily."

"Aeris," Lily complained, "I don't want to spend more time with Potter than I have to, and that's a well known fact with you."

"This idea is so-" James started.

"This idea is so-" Lily muttered.

"Brilliant!"

"Absurd!"

Lily and James looked across the common room as they both opened their dorm doors. Lily huffed, then continued on her way. James was only a step behind her, when he commented, "So, Evans, are you going to Hogsmeade with Sirius, Aeris, and I?"

"The only reason I would think of going with you Potter," Lily replied, as she headed into the hallway, "Is to save what little of Aeris' sanity there is left from you two."

"So you're coming?"

"I believe that's a yes Potter," Lily stated, as she and James closed the portrait hole behind them.

Sirius looked at Aeris with a big grin, and commented, "I don't know how you do it Aeris, but you can convince Lily to do anything."

"Like she said," Aeris replied, "She needs to protect what little sanity I have left from you and Prongs."

"I thought you were always like this."

"Well," Aeris smirked, "I did have a little help from you and James."

"So that's why I love you," Sirius purred, wrapping her up in his arms.

Pulling his arms off of her, Aeris replied, "Don't push your luck Sirius," then went through the portrait hole.

After the game, which Slytherin won, much to the dismay of the rest of the school, James, Sirius, Aeris, Lily, Remus, and Peter were crowded into James and Lily's common room. Aeris was lying on the floor, stroking the belly of dog-form Sirius, as she read the adventure novel, "Wands and Werewolves". Peter was busy scribbling on his parchment, trying to come up with more ways to care for a Venomous Tentacular. Remus was dozing in a nearby chair, still recovering from this month's illness. James, who was sitting on one side of Peter, kept eyeing Lily while he was practicing with a snitch. Lily, on the other side of Peter, was ignoring James practice with her face in the book, "The Winter of Unicorns", a new favorite romance novel among the witch population at Hogwarts.

"Hey Evans," James commented, "Watch this!"

Quickly, James stood up on his armrest, then released the snitch. As the small, winged, gold ball took off towards the bookcase, he leapt at it. In mid air he attempted a front flip without hands, then reached out to catch it. Fortunately, he caught it before it could get halfway to the wall. Unfortunately, at that time he ran out of air, and went crashing onto the ground.

Remus jerked awake to see what was going on. Peter looked up, but quickly went back to the parchment, since he sent his quill dragging across the parchment. Aeris looked up from her book, making sure James was still alive. Sirius got up and padded over to his friend, then grabbed the snitch with his mouth, and took off around the room, tail wagging furiously.

James stood up awkwardly, swaying a bit, and almost fell backwards when Sirius, still in his dog form, rounded around the couch, and brushed past James' legs. Shaking his head, James waited for Sirius to come around again, and just as soon as the dog came around, James leapt at him.

Quickly, Sirius sidestepped, and scampered around James. However, James hadn't given up just then. He suddenly lashed out his arm, tripping the dog, and rolled on top of it. Then the two of them busied themselves in a game of tug-of-war.

Snapping her book shut, Lily stood up, and headed to her room. Without looking behind her, the only thing she stated was, "Good night."

Surprised with her sudden exit, James released his grip on the snitch, but remained on top of Sirius. Sirius on the other hand, changed back into his human form, and spat out the little gold ball.

"She didn't even look up," James stated, sadness in his voice.

"Don't take it too harshly Prongs," Sirius replied, "You know how girls get when they read romance novels. Their imagination gets the better of them, and they tend to block out everything else."

"Excuse me Mister Lust-at-every-female-body-on-campus," Aeris stated, "But you tend to block out everything we say when you're ogling some body."

Aeris stood up, then after she brushed herself off, she continued, "If it'll make you feel any better James, I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks just the same Aeris," James stated, standing up while trying to cover up his hurt feelings, "But I think that Lily seriously isn't all that interested in what I say or do. Now, I'm going to bed before I do anything else stupid. And you all should get back to the dorm before lights out, or I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what James?" Aeris asked, watching him while the rest of them started out of the common room.

After everyone else had exited, James finally broke down, gasping between sobs, "I-I don't know anymore Aeris."

Carefully, Aeris led him by the hand over to the couch, and laid him down, trying to calm him down. Brushing strands of his unruly hair out of his eyes, she whispered, "It's alright James, just let it out."

"I love her Aeris," he moaned, his chest heaving, "I truly, honestly do. She's smart, funny, and… and… and God Aeris, she's just so beautiful."

"What makes you think that James? Every other boy in the school?" Aeris asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, Aeris. Ever since third year, I've had feelings for her. The way her hair moves when she walks. Her sweet, melodious laugh, I could listen to that all day. The way light shines on her eyes, they're like emeralds. The way she talks, she annunciates everything so clearly, you can just hear the twitter in her voice, just like morning larks."

"Are you interested in her body at all James?"

"God, her body, she's like an angel Aeris. No wait, she's a goddess, her curves are so perfect, I just wish I could hold her. Oh Aeris, I wish that she knew how I felt about her. I want her to know that I love her, and no matter what, I promise that I would take care of her."

"Why don't you tell her?" Aeris asked, looking into his hazel eyes.

James' chest had stopped heaving, as he had calmed into a sense of exhaustion. His eyes were almost closed. His voice was hushed, as he had such little energy. His grip had loosened on Aeris' other hand.

"You know what I also wish Aeris?" he asked, almost in a pleading voice.

"Mmm."

"I wish that she… shared… my… feellllings…" he droned into sleep.

Not looking up, Aeris asked, "Did you catch that Lils?"

Lily had been standing in her doorway, not making a sound. Quickly, she went over to James room, and came back out with his comforter that his mother had made him. Aeris stood up, and helped tuck him in.

Not making a sound, Lily went back into her room, and locked the door. Aeris just sighed, then left for the Griffindor common room.

"What a beautiful day," Sirius crowed, as he, James, Aeris, and Lily walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, "Don't you agree Prongs?"

James didn't reply, he was walking with a somber expression across his face. Sirius then waved his arm in front of his friend, asking, "Prongs? Prongs? Hello, Earth to Prongs, anybody home?"

"Well," Aeris interjected, "I agree with Sirius. And you know what, it is so beautiful that we should go for a picnic."

"A picnic," Lily asked, "But it's freezing."

"Well, if you want to eat where it's warm, then I guess you'll have to eat with James, because Sirius and I had planned on going on a picnic," Aeris replied, pulling a picnic basket out of nowhere.

"What?" James asked, perking up.

"WHAT!" Lily shrieked.

"Bye, have fun, don't wait up!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder, as the two of them took off like a shot, leaving the other pair to stare at them bewildered.

"You know what," James stated, "I believe that we've just been set up by those two."

"Really Potter," Lily snapped, "What could have led you to that conclusion? Was it the idea of going together, or the picnic basket?"

"Now just a minute Evans," James stated, "Are you assuming that I had any part of this?"

"Who else would come up with something so underhanded!" Lily huffed, as she started down the street.

James strode over to her and grasped her forearm, but not hard. He then turned her around so the two of them could stare at each other in the eyes.

Then in a cautious tone, James stated, "Whether you believe me or not, I had no idea this was going to happen, and since Sirius and Aeris have no intention in coming back for a while, we might as well make the most of it."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Well, I still have some Christmas shopping I have to do, and we still need lunch, so how about lunch and then some shopping?"

"I see no harm in it," Lily muttered, "Alright, but just because we were set up by friends."

"Alright then, let the set-up date begin," James commented.

"And this isn't a date Potter," Lily snapped.

"Alright, then let the set-up begin."

The two of them then headed up the street about a foot apart from each other.

That evening, James was sitting in the library, a piece of parchment sitting in front of him. His hands were in his hair, while his fingers grasped a few locks. Aeris came in and walked over to his table. Looking over his shoulder, she asked, "Whatcha writtin' James?"

"I'm trying to write something sentimental for Lily, like a poem."

"Well, how was you're attempts at finding a Christmas present for her?"

"Terrible. Christmas is a week away, and I still have nothing for Lily. She didn't say anything on what she liked."

"Well, where did you go?"

"We only went to two shops, the bookstore and that glass figurine store. The only thing she showed the slightest interest in was this glass figurine sculpture."

"A glass figurine sculpture?" Aeris asked, then started, "Tell me, was this figurine of a winged unicorn?"

"Yes, it had it wings spread out. It was on top of a mound of clouds, and it had tiny emeralds for eyes."

"I see," Aeris commented, picking up a nearby book, "So, James just out of curiosity, does the side of your head hurt?"

"No, why?"

WHACK! The book that Aeris was holding onto connected with the side of James' head, causing his glasses to go flying. Looking at Aeris with a blurry vision, James sputtered, "What the heck was that for?"

"HOW DENSE ARE YOU POTTER!" Aeris shrieked.

Before he could respond though, Madame Pince swooped down on the two of them, and threw the two out of the library. Putting his glasses back on, he stared at Aeris, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Lily has been looking at that same figurine for the last four times that we've gone to Hogsmeade. This is the perfect time for you to prove how much you love her."

"What?"

"GET YOUR INVISIBILITY CLOAK AND GO BUY HER THAT FIGURINE AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT YOU HALF-WIT!" Aeris snapped, "AND I'LL WORK ON THAT LOVE POEM FOR YOU!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Alright, I'm going," James commented running down the hallway.

"Men," Aeris muttered as she headed back to her dorm.

Christmas day was finally upon them. They, the Marauders, Aeris, and Lily, found themselves opening up their presents in the Head Students common room.

James' presents were a plush stag (Aeris), a box of chocolate frogs (Sirius), a new quill (Remus). A pair of socks with lions on them (Peter, he just seemed like the sock giving type of person), some homemade fudge (mum and dad), and a book titled "How to Cure Fat-Headedness" (Lily).

Sirius' gifts were a new scarf (Remus, getting the practical gift), a new set of Wizard Snaps (Peter). A "Black Wands, Cold Heart" (a new favorite rock group) tee shirt (Lily), a year's subscription to PlayWizard (James, much to Aeris' anger), and a box of Licorice Wands and a six-pack of Butterbeer (both from Aeris).

Peter's gifts were a mouse trap (a gag gift from Aeris), a package of cauldron cakes (Sirius), a new pad of parchment (Remus), a new outfit for his teddybear, Danny, which he was holding (Lily), and a signed poster of the Holyhead Harpies (James, since his dad is their manager). Peter also got a new sweater from his parents.

Remus' gifts were a box of peppermint toads (James), a plate of home-backed chocolate chip cookies (Lily), five books of various assortment (mum and dad), a pair of socks with wolves on them (Peter). Sirius had given him a new set of quills since he had ruined Remus' favorite one. Finally, Aeris had given him a wolf ornament with his name etched into it.

Aeris' gifts consisted of a Holyhead Harpies tee shirt (James), a pair of griffin feather earrings (Sirius), a booklet titled "How to Avoid Rebels" (Remus), a large, plush black dog (Lily), and a new adventure novel "Fire and Griffins" (Peter). From home, Aeris received a packet with "interesting" questions for Sirius.

Lily received gifts such as a bag of pumpkin pastries (Sirius), a sterling silver fairy necklace (Aeris), an enchanted rose (Remus), and a new romance novel "A Night with a Male Veela" (Peter, who almost died of a heart attack when purchasing it). From home, Lily got a new denim jacket with a lion emblem on it.

"Before we forget Lils," Aeris commented as she rummaged underneath the small tree they brought in the night before, "There's one more gift under this tree."

Aeris produced a small box from the tree, and walked over to Lily. The box was wrapped with ruby-colored paper, and a gold ribbon. There was no tag on it though. Carefully, Lily pulled off the wrapping paper.

On top of the box was a piece of folded up parchment with the phrase "_Read me first_" on it. She unfolded the paper, and on it was a poem written in beautiful calligraphy. The poem read:

_Ever since I saw you/_

_My heart just melt/_

_No matter when I looked/_

_Strange feelings, I have felt/_

_Your eyes are like emeralds/_

_Shining in the light/_

_And whenever I would meet your gaze/_

_My heart is in flight/_

_Your hair is like fire/_

_And the light creates embers/_

_While you twirl those locks/_

_I will always remember/_

_Your body is an angel/_

_My diamond in the rough/_

_The way you make it move/_

_My eyes can't get enough/_

_Your voice is melodious/_

_It reminds me of birds/_

_With their song upon their breast/_

_They have no need for words/_

_No matter the response/_

_No matter what you say/_

_I will always protect you/_

_For that's the only way/_

(Isn't that so sentimental?) Tears were forming in Lily's eyes, but the final blow came when she opened the box, and found the glass figurine of the winged unicorn in it. Lily had fallen in love with it ever since the first trip to Hogsmeade this year. She knew she couldn't afford it though, but she still loved it. Whoever had bought for her had to have dug deep into their wallet to pay for it.

Her eye caught sight of something engraved. On the bottom of the glass clouds was the carved message:

_To Lily,_

_May this symbolize the everlasting love I have for you._

_James_

Lily looked up, and saw that James was sitting at her feet. Everyone else had vanished mysteriously. Lily looked into James' hazel eyes, and saw the love overflowing from them.

"James."

"Lily?"

"I love you," she stated, as she slid down onto the floor, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"'Bout time," Sirius stated from behind the couch.

_**FIN.**_

Well, happy holidays everybody! Remember, the best present I could get in my virtual stocking is reviews! So click that little button underneath this story, alright? BYE!


End file.
